Since That Day
by LoonRider
Summary: Yusuke's minding his own business when he runs into someone he hasn't seen in a very long time. A man whose name he never knew before, but their meeting changed both their lives. One-shot about the unseen consequences of Yusuke's (first) death.


**So I'm powering up my computer to do some writing and this flickered through my head... figured it was as good a warmup as any.**

#

Yusuke rolled his shoulder as he walked, massaging it with his opposite hand. He was tired, but it was the good kind of tired: training with Genkai, once he'd stopped cursing, always left him with the same exhausted-but-accomplished feeling. It was still early in the afternoon, and he really wasn't sure what to do with the rest of his day... maybe track down Kuwabara or Keiko or both, pretend to be an ordinary kid for a few hours. Hadn't heard from Botan for a few days, anyway... which made him nervous, but he tried to shut that away so it didn't ruin his mood.

Stopping when he came to an intersection, he started contemplating where Keiko would be at this time, only to be jarred from his thoughts by a wordless holler behind him.

Instinct drove the fatigue from his muscles and he spun around, bracing for an attack—but it didn't come. Instead, he found himself staring at a middle-aged man about six feet away from him. A bus pass was on the ground at the man's feet, probably dropped from the hand that was twitching and shaking near his face. His eyes were-saucer wide, mouth hanging open, and Yusuke couldn't figure out if he looked awed or terrified. He _did_ look familiar, though, and Yusuke relaxed as he tilted his head. "Hey... do I know you?"

The man yelped, expression finally moving but not really relaxing. His eyes were stilled locked on Yusuke. "Y-you... you're alive!"

Memory clicked into gear. The last time Yusuke had seen this man, he'd been staring down at the road while floating around in confusion. He gasped. "You're the one from the accident...!" This was the man who'd run him over!

That got a nod. At least the guy seemed to have calmed down some, though he was still staring at Yusuke like he was seeing a ghost. "That's me, but you... they told me you died..." He finally leaned down to pick up his bus pass, barely glancing away from Yusuke. "I was gonna go to your wake, but... I couldn't. I was too ashamed..." He started shaking again, still partially bent over. Then, with little warning but for a choked cry, he dropped into a full bow right there on the pavement. "I'm so sorry!"

Aaand now people were staring. Yusuke cringed, kneeling next to the man and laying a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, hey come on... ah, jeez, you'd think they'd have told you I wasn't dead..." This guy had been living on, thinking he'd killed someone, the whole time? Sheesh, he'd have to tell Koenma to have a system in place the next time someone died unexpectedly, to make sure everyone involved got the memo if there was a revival. It wasn't like Yusuke's friends and family were the only ones affected by his death.

At least the guy had sat up to look at him again. "B... but how? I _know_ they said you died..."

Yusuke shrugged, tried a grin. "Eh, you know... miracles of modern medicine and all that. Point is, I'm fine now." He got up, helping the man to stand as well. "Look, not sure if you were told who I was... but my name's Yusuke. Yusuke Urameshi."

Another nod, and Yusuke was relieved to see the guy smile. "Mitsuhiro Takashi. It's, uh... it's nice to meet you, Urameshi."

He offered another grin. "And you, Takashi. Actually..." He glanced around, glad that passersby seemed to have lost interest in them. "... Uh... actually, I think I should thank you."

"... Huh?"

This was embarassing to admit... Yusuke averted his eyes, tried not to fidget. "What happened that day... y'know, kinda put things in perspective. My life's been different since then, and... it's gotten better in a lot of ways." He clasped Mitsuhiro's shoulder. "I mean, don't make a habit out of it..." And he glanced at the bus pass: wasn't hard to figure out why the guy had switched to public transit. "... but as far as you and me goes, it's cool. You got nothing to apologize for."

The relief on Mitsuhiro's face was palpable, and Yusuke couldn't help returning the genuine, earnest smile he got from the man. "Thank you, Urameshi... I'm... I'm glad I ran into you."

Another chummy pat to the arm. "Me too. You have a good life, alright? I gotta jet."

He turned and continued on his way, not looking behind him, but still sending a silent hope to whoever was listening that Mitsuhiro Takashi could get on with his life free of the guilt he'd been carrying since the day both their lives changed.


End file.
